


Christmas Eve

by Annimo2009



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annimo2009/pseuds/Annimo2009
Summary: Una cena nunca había sido tan importante. No podía dejar de pensar en que quería una noche perfecta con todos sus compañeros vengadores, pero sobre todo con uno de ellos. Tal vez su deseo de navidad se hiciera realidad de una vez por todas.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, others
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Eve

Desde que el equipo se había formado, hace unos cuantos años, nunca habían celebrado una navidad juntos. Siempre se encontraban en otros lugares del país o del planeta, incluso en otros mundos; misiones y esas cosas, lo usual. Los últimos años, luego de tantas cosas que pasaron, la celebración se había pospuesto o simplemente cancelado; este año sería diferente.

Con la ayuda de FRIDAY, Tony había conseguido que la misiones de los espías se derivaran a otros espías y que el ermitaño científico de rayos gamma se quedara en la torre por aquellas fechas, el traicionero de Rhodey prefirió cenar con el presidente, así que no contaba, no tenía que preocuparse de la pequeña bruja, Visión y Wilson, ya que ellos estaban viviendo en el complejo, incluso había conseguido contactarse con el Dios del Trueno. Todo estaba listo, tenía a todos sus invitados en el planeta y muy cerca de la torre. Excepto alguien; el soldado de otro tiempo, Steve Rogers.

Ya había contactado con todos los vengadores, solo faltaba él. No sabía si aceptaría ir a la torre, después de todo no había tenido noticias sobre él en los últimos meses, ya sea por misiones u otras cosas.

La fecha se acercaba y aún no tenía todo listo. Pepper estaba ocupada con el mando de Stark Industries, por lo que no podría ayudarle con las preparaciones del Pent House de la torre. Al menos tenía a FRIDAY, así que se puso manos a la obra.

...

Dos días.

Jueves 22 de Diciembre y aún no había contactado con el Capitán para invitarlo a su cena de Nochebuena. Sabía que estaba viviendo en Brooklyn. Por alguna razón no había querido vivir en el complejo y no podía encontrarse con él cuando iba a revisar las instalaciones y demás excusas que pudiera inventar para aparecer por allí. Ese era un gran inconveniente.

El genio se había levantado temprano esa mañana para poder idear una forma de aparecer ante la puerta del rubio e invitarlo a la cena dentro de dos noches. Tenía que ser un plan muy bien pensado. Sin errores. Totalmente ideado para parecer casual y, sobre todo, evitar mostrar el nerviosismo que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que lo veía desde la última misión que había tenido con el resto del equipo.

Aún lo recordaba.

Verle enojado, con esos ojos azules brillantes, el ceño fruncido y en una pose totalmente desafiante mientras partía un grueso leño con sus manos había sido lejos lo más excitante que había visto en mucho tiempo. Y, definitivamente, lo más excitante de todo fue que quien lo había hecho, era nada más y nada menos que su héroe de la infancia. Aún podía verlo en su mente; partiendo el leño como si nada para luego desafiarlo con la mirada y soltarle un discurso al más puro estilo del Capitán América, tan patriótico y correcto.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Necesitaba enfocarse para idear un plan e invitar al Cap.

...

Steve salía a correr todos los días a las seis de la mañana. Corría unos quince minutos hacia Prospect Park, luego corría alrededor de este hasta que comenzaba a llenarse de más corredores, a eso de las ocho, y volvía a casa. De la casa iba al complejo, a las afueras de Nueva York, y antes de las nueve y media ya estaba haciendo sudar a sus compañeros de equipo.

_Rutina._

Cada día era lo mismo, hasta que, los primeros días del mes, Wanda le comentó que estaba muy emocionada por la cena de Nochebuena a la que el _Señor Stark_ los había invitado a todos. Al parecer no a todos. Él no recordaba haber recibido ningún mensaje, ni una llamada, ni un memorándum en el complejo; simplemente no estaba enterado y, al parecer, tampoco estaba invitado.

Desde ese día se había vuelto un poco más arisco; no hablaba mucho con sus compañeros y sus entrenamientos se habían vuelto mucho más pesados. Sam sudaba y se quejaba. Sam nunca se quejaba. En verdad estaba siendo muy duro con ellos si Sam había llegado al extremo de quejarse, tenía que controlar su temperamento.

_Controlar su temperamento._

¿Cómo demonios iba a controlar su temperamento si todos esos sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho? Se sentía traicionado por su equipo, pasado a llevar, ignorado; sentía enojo por sentirse así. Se sentía emocionado cada vez que alguien interrumpía sus entrenamientos para darle un mensaje, y se sentía totalmente decepcionado cuando el mensaje no era el que él esperaba.

_Patético._

Ahora se sentía patético por esperar algo de alguien que nunca le dio indicios de nada. Se había ilusionado por alguien que no le había prometido nada, que no le había dado nada y que, por lo tanto, no le debía nada. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En nada coherente, eso era seguro.

Terminó el entrenamiento al mediodía y, sin despedirse siquiera, se fue. No quería estar allí. No quería seguir viendo la ilusión, por una cena en _familia,_ que hacía brillar los ojos de la pequeña bruja. No quería ver la sonrisa socarrona de Sam en una burla silenciosa ante su patética esperanza de que llegara el millonario, o un mensaje de su parte, para invitarle a su cena.

Dejó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio y se dirigió a su departamento, necesitaba una ducha fría para calmar sus nervios y tal vez dormiría hasta que pasaran las fiestas. Sí, ese era un buen plan.

...

Toda la mañana había desperdiciado tratando de idear un plan para aparecer de casualidad en la casa del súper soldado.

Podía saber a qué hora volvería del complejo gracias a FRIDAY y podría pasar casualmente por allí y decir algo así como: _“Hey, Cap. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y no había podido invitarte en persona a la cena de Nochebuena que estoy organizando”_ Sí, eso sonaba bastante casual… No. Eso sonaba totalmente estúpido.

No podía aparecerse así como así cerca de su casa. ¿Qué se supone que haría paseando por Grand Avenue? Ni siquiera quedaba cerca de su torre. Tenía que inventar algo mejor.

Despertar con el conocimiento de que tan solo tenía dos días para invitarlo y luego perderse al recordar esos músculos contraerse al partir en dos aquel tronco, definitivamente, no había sido un buen comienzo. Se le había secado el cerebro y no podía pensar bien.

Y era por esa razón que ahora se encontraba en aquel sofá.

Había aparcado su automóvil lejos del departamento y luego comenzó a caminar. Pasados unos minutos llegó a la entrada del edificio donde el rubio vivía y se lo pensó un par de minutos antes de decidir si sería buena idea entrar. No, no era buena idea. Rodeó el edificio y encontró las escaleras de incendios. Sabía que Rogers vivía en el sector norte del cuarto piso gracias a FRIDAY; subir y entrar por la ventana no sería muy complicado. No lo fue. Más tardó en subir todas esas interminables escaleras, que en forzar la ventana con elegancia y sin dejar una sola marca en la madera.

El sofá era cómodo y era lo primero que el rubio vería al doblar por el pasillo, lo había comprobado. Lo vería allí y de seguro pondría mala cara y le reprocharía, pero no importaba. Le quitaría importancia y convencería al soldado de que no era algo de qué preocuparse, y ahí, en ese momento, le diría de su cena.

Era el mejor plan que pudo idear en el momento en que puso un pie frente al edificio y ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba dentro.

...

Nada nuevo en el edificio. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para saludar al encargado y subió, completamente desganado, las escaleras.

_Una ducha y dormir. Una ducha y dormir._

Necesitaba convencerse de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Dejó caer sus llaves sobre un espacio de la estantería y caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, pero vio a quien menos esperaba ver en su sofá preferido. El mismísimo Tony Stark se había colado en su casa y estaba instalado como dueño y señor del lugar.

Tal como Tony había predicho, luego de notar algo de pesar en la mirada del rubio, pudo ver como su ceño se frunció y su nariz descendió un poco al tiempo que contraía la mandíbula. Se había molestado.

― ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa? ¿Y por dónde has entrado? ― Le dirigió una mirada de reproche, aunque por dentro se encontraba hecho un flan.

Tony se quedó observando ese ceño fruncido un momento antes de contestar.

―Primera pregunta, ― levantó su dedo índice― vine a visitarte. Puedes llamarlo una visita de cortesía. ―Una sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que levantaba un segundo dedo. ― Y respecto a tu segunda pregunta, te recomiendo reforzar la seguridad de tus ventanas.

El ceño del rubio se contrajo aún más ante eso. Se había colado por su ventana mientras no estaba, eso era…

― ¿Has cometido un delito solo para hacerme una visita de cortesía? No me lo creo, Tony.

Oh, ahí estaba. No recordaba la última vez que escuchar su nombre le hiciera sentir de aquella forma. Solo él podía hacerle eso. Estaba completamente jodido.

―No he cometido un delito. Solo comprobaba la seguridad del edificio y he de decir que es muy deficiente, no está a la altura del héroe de América. Deberías considerar mudarte. ― Steve no se veía convencido, por lo que continuó. ―La verdad es que venía a invitarte a una cena que estoy organizando. No nos habíamos encontrado en el complejo, y quería invitarte en persona, como a todos los demás, así que… Aquí estoy.

El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir más rápido ante las palabras del moreno. No lo había olvidado, no estaba ignorándolo porque no quisiera invitarlo; quería invitarlo en persona. Estaba seguro que de no ser por el bendito suero ya le habría dado un ataque al corazón. De seguro Tony podía escucharlo desde su lugar en el sofá, del otro lado de la habitación. No le salían las palabras.

Al ver que no le contestaba, el genio se puso nervioso. No había ido hasta ahí para recibir un rechazo, ni para que el rubio se quedara callado.

―Sábado a las ocho. En el Pent House de la Torre Stark. No faltes, el equipo te extrañaría y me culparían por ello…― Su intento por sonar despreocupado falló miserablemente, pero Steve no pareció darse cuenta. Eso esperaba.

―Allí estaré. Sábado a las ocho. ― Dijo, cuando finalmente recuperó el habla, y sonrió.

El desgraciado se atrevió a sonreír con esa perfecta sonrisa de revista, si no fuera porque estaba sentado, sus rodillas le habrían traicionado. Tomó aire un par de veces y se levantó. Una sonrisa más y no sabría qué hacer, debía salir de allí.

Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

― Nos vemos. No llegues tarde, Steve. ― Y se marchó.

No podía creerlo.

Miró hacia la puerta, donde segundos antes había salido el moreno, y suspiró. Caminó hacia el sofá que tanto le gustaba y se sentó, aún estaba cálido y el aroma impregnado denotaba el gusto y elegancia de su dueño. Ya no dormiría hasta que terminaran las fiestas, pero aún necesitaba esa ducha fría, aunque no por las mismas razones que tenía antes de entrar al departamento.

...

El día era brillante, el cielo más azul, las nubes más blancas y la paz que se respiraba en Prospect Park era inigualable. O tal vez todo se debía a su felicidad por lo ocurrido el día anterior en su departamento.

Cuando llegó al complejo recibió un Tablet en el que comenzó una videollamada. Caminó con el aparato en la mano hasta que la llamada conectó un par de metros más allá y se quedó congelado en su sitio; la cara de Tony Stark apareció y le sonreía.

― ¿Qué tal Cap? Ayer olvidé mencionar que la cena es un tanto formal, ya sabes, las mujeres con vestidos de cóctel y los hombres con traje… La corbata es opcional― Volvió a sonreír.

Steve no sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras luego de esas sonrisas. Debía controlarse, o alguien se daría cuenta de lo que el millonario provocaba en él… si es que nadie lo había notado ya, y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

― ¿Debo llevar regalos? No me enterado hasta ayer de la cena y como comprenderás, no he tenido tiempo de planear nada. ― Tan pronto terminó de hablar se arrepintió de lo que dijo, _“En qué rayos estás pensando, Rogers”_ , pero mantuvo su expresión lo más normal para que el moreno no lo notara a través de la pantalla.

―Ehh. ―No se esperaba eso. ― No te preocupes, ya me he encargado yo de eso. Lo único por lo que tienes que preocuparte es por las tradiciones navideñas, _debes_ respetar las tradiciones.

Y la videollamada se cortó dejando a un confundido Steve que entregó el Tablet a la primera persona que pasó frente a él. Seguía dando vueltas a las palabras del millonario, _¿A qué tradiciones se refería?_

...

Regalos.

Claro que había pensado en todo eso. Tenía regalos para todos. Para todos excepto Steve. Era tan difícil encontrar un regalo adecuado para el rubio. Ese hombre era del pasado, era un soldado, era un experimento exitoso; estar vivo ya era suficiente regalo para alguien como él. ¿Cómo se supone que superaría eso? Tenía que pensar mucho a partir de ese mismo momento, quedaban treinta y seis horas para la cena y necesitaba encontrar un regalo que no arruinara sus planes.

...

Natasha hizo gala de sus habilidades en el gimnasio al enfrentarse al Capitán. Steve había recibido más golpes en los últimos cuarenta minutos que en todo su historial militar, pasado y presente. Esa pelirroja le estaba dando la paliza de su vida y no podía evitarlo. Estaba desconcentrado.

_Estaba jodidamente desconcentrado._

No tenía un traje decente para la cena en la torre y eso de _respetar las tradiciones navideñas_ lo tenía un tanto nervioso. Tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y no era nada, pero no podía abandonar el tema. Solo… no podía.

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya no recibía golpes. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Miró hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Natasha, que al parecer había echado al resto del equipo, caminando hacia él.

―No estas concentrado, Steve. Llevo más de media hora atacándote y lo único que haces es quedarte como un idiota parado allí en medio del lugar. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? ―Su volumen de voz fue en aumento con cada palabra mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él para clavarle un dedo en el pecho.

―Lo siento. Es solo que hasta ayer me he enterado de la cena de mañana y necesito un traje nuevo, pero-

―Nos vamos. ― Natasha lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la puerta. ―Tenemos que conseguirte un traje para que te luzcas en esa cena. Debes hacerle babear por ti. ―Las últimas palabras las dijo en una voz tan baja y para sí misma que Steve no alcanzó a escucharle, pero la mirada que se instaló en los ojos verdes de la espía le hizo estremecer.

...

Se dejó caer sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama, estaba exhausto. Natasha lo había hecho caminar por todas las tiendas del centro de Nueva York y por cada uno de los centros comerciales que se cruzaron en su camino hasta dar con el _traje perfecto_. Había adquirido un traje negro de corte italiano que al parecer le favorecía mucho y una camisa color vino tinto que _hacía resaltar el color de su piel_ ; cosas de mujeres que no entendió, pero se dejó hacer con tal de volver pronto a casa.

No se movió.

Se quedó ahí tirado sobre la cama hasta que se quedó dormido.

...

La torre era un caos. Con razón Pepper siempre estaba histérica con los preparativos finales de sus eventos y fiestas, nunca volvería a pensar mal de ella por ponerse así. Estaba casi en su límite. Veía ir y venir a todo el mundo y no parecía haber ningún avance con los preparativos, aunque solo eran las once de la mañana.

Casi a las cuatro de la tarde, y luego de haberle gritado por lo menos tres veces a cada uno de sus empleados, las decoraciones estaban listas. Contento con el resultado de la estancia y del gran salón comedor observó el árbol; era el árbol que siempre quiso, el que su padre nunca le dejó decorar; estaba lleno de regalos en la base y era tan alto que casi tocaba el techo. Caminó a paso rápido a la cocina y encontró a varios cocineros y habló con el chef principal; la comida estaría lista para la cena a eso de las diez de la noche.

_Perfecto._

Ahora solo faltaba él. Debía darse una ducha y vestirse. Afortunadamente había elegido la ropa que usaría en la cena una semana antes, por lo que no se enfrentaría al dilema de _“¿Qué me pongo?”_ faltando solo unas horas para el gran evento.

...

El trayecto hacia la torre se le hizo eterno. Llegaba temprano. Salió de su casa treinta minutos antes y tomó las calles menos transitadas hasta que se le hizo imposible evitar la calle principal. Faltaban aún unos quinientos metros para llegar y la torre apareció detrás de un edificio; estaba completamente apagada, parecía vacía. Miró hacia arriba y vio que el Pent House estaba completamente iluminado.

Entró al vestíbulo y se encontró con el resto del equipo: Natasha, Barton, Wanda, Visión, Sam, si hasta Thor estaba ahí. Los saludó a todos y se quedó allí, esperando por el elevador privado que aún no llegaba. En eso estaban cuando apareció, enfundado en un esmoquin, un elegante Nick Fury acompañado de una despampanante agente Hill.

Un par de minutos después apareció el elevador y su puertas se abrieron dando paso a Bruce Banner, que vestía un traje negro con finas líneas de color gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata que combinaba con el vestido azul marino que llevaba Natasha, les saludó a todos y ofreció su brazo a la espía para conducirla al interior del ascensor. Visión ofreció su brazo a Wanda y Nick hizo lo mismo con Maria, los demás los siguieron para subir al Pent House.

Al entrar, fueron recibidos por una suave música navideña. Todos quedaron completamente impresionados con la decoración del lugar; había luces por todos lados, rojas, verdes, azules, amarillas, púrpura y muchos otros; había figuras con motivos navideños por aquí y por allá, esferas de colores colgaban de las ventanas y del techo, medias navideñas colgadas en la gran chimenea y sobre ella, repleto de bolas de nieve con cada uno de los vengadores dentro; pero lo más impresionante era el gran árbol a un lado de las escaleras. Estaba bellamente decorado con esferas, campañas, cintas e infinidad de luces, también tenía muñecos con cada uno de ellos, incluso había uno vestido de negro y con un parche en el ojo.

A un lado del gran árbol estaba el responsable de todo aquello. Tony Stark estaba mirándoles mientras terminaban de detallar la decoración, parecía orgulloso de haberlos impresionado. Lo estaba. Había trabajado mucho para preparar todo y le había gritado a mucha gente para obtener esos resultados, estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Mientras todos seguían mirando el piso, él dirigió su mirada a su objetivo de mayor importancia: Steve Rogers. Le había visto nada más salió del elevador y le había costado un par de segundos asegurarse de que sus rodillas no iban a traicionarlo, y es que el muy maldito se veía… condenadamente bien.

― ¿Te gustaría que lo envuelva y te lo obsequie como regalo de Navidad? ― Natasha se había soltado del brazo del doctor y se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta, la muy… _espía_.

Tal como se acercó, se fue.

...

Desde que había llegado a la torre se sentía nervioso. No podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Tony y sabía que Natasha lo había notado, porque no dejaba de dirigirle miradas extrañas luego de mirar al genio; realmente no podía evitarlo. Lo primero que hizo al salir del elevador fue buscarle con la mirada y al verle parado allí, tan confiado, junto a ese gran árbol… se quedó sin aliento; el moreno vestía con un traje de tres piezas color grafito, una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que la camisa que él traía puesta. Casi parecía que se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

No había dejado de mirarlo de reojo, simulando ver el gran árbol lleno de adornos, y se sorprendió cuando vio a la pelirroja acercarse a él para susurrarle algo. _¿Qué le habría dicho al genio para que pusiera esa cara?_ No lo sabía, pero la cara de consternación del genio fue suficiente, tenía que mirar a otro lado.

Tony recibió, como era de esperar, las felicitaciones y alabanzas de todos por el trabajo que había realizado. Todos sabían que Pepper no estaba para ayudarle y todo el esfuerzo que puso en esa cena, era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

Había tragos en la barra y, como el millonario había dado la noche libre a la mayoría de sus empleados, cada uno podía servirse lo que quisiera. Como no se habían reunido desde hace un buen tiempo, las conversaciones y las historias no se hicieron esperar.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron bebiendo y contando anécdotas de sus misiones, o poniéndose al día después de tanto tiempo sin verse, se mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo del genio. No sabía si las palabras le saldrían, estaba demasiado nervioso, nunca antes se había sentido así. Se quedó con Sam todo el tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia, afortunadamente su amigo no había mencionado nada sobre su extraña forma de actuar.

De pronto, Tony se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y se acercó a la barra para servirse un trago, Natasha estaba ahí. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Esperando. Esperaban que el millonario recibiera algún golpe de parte de la pelirroja, pero cuando apuntó hacia arriba, la rusa rodó los ojos y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla. El millonario se sirvió su trago y volvió a su lugar en el sofá junto a Visión, que le preguntó sobre el beso y él le explicó que era una _tradición_ que cuando dos personas estaban bajo una rama de muérdago debían besarse, pero como la espía mantenía una relación amorosa con el doctor Banner había optado por darle un beso en la mejilla. Visión le escuchó atentamente y comprendió el asunto de la tradición, y luego volvió a lo suyo.

Steve se preguntó, luego de escuchar la explicación del anfitrión, si era eso a lo que se refería Tony cuando le mencionó lo de las tradiciones, y porqué se lo había dicho.

Las historias y risas inundaban el lugar, hasta que un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, solamente roto por la música. Natasha y Bruce se estaban besando bajo un muérdago. Fue un beso tierno, que fue interrumpido por un gritito de sorpresa proveniente de Wanda. Visión la había besado en la mejilla bajo otro muérdago.

Steve se extrañó ante eso y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Del techo no solo colgaban esferas de colores y luces, también colgaban ramas de muérdago, muchas, de hecho. Tal vez… No, eso no era posible. Tenía que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza. Nada de eso pasaría, ¿o sí?

...

Era increíble.

Tony había besado a todo el mundo. Bueno, tal vez decir eso era una exageración; no había besado a Fury por obvias razones, no había besado a Clint… Oh. No, ahí estaba su beso.

Clint estaba caminando en dirección al ventanal para observar el espectáculo que ofrecían las luces de la maravillosa ciudad de Nueva York y se cruzó con Tony a medio camino. El moreno lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y le apuntó hacia el techo. El quejido que soltó el arquero se escuchó en todo el salón y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia ellos justo para ver a Tony besarle en la mejilla, igual que a todos los demás, y posteriormente recibir su beso.

La risita burlesca de todos se hizo presente.

―Mi buen amigo Stark, ―dijo Thor ―si entiendo bien esta extraña tradición de besarse bajo el muérdago, creo que no lo has hecho bien en ninguna ocasión.

La mirada de Natasha viajó rápidamente al millonario, retándolo a justificar aquello, y luego miró a Steve, que parecía muy interesado en escuchar esa respuesta. Después de todo era el único vengador a quien Tony no había besado.

―Como comprenderás, no puedo besar correctamente a todos. Romanoff y el doctor son pareja, no puedo meterme entre ellos y besarles. Légolas tiene esposa, me da miedo intentar besar a la agente Hill, el chico amante de las aves me miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando me acerqué, ―recibió una mirada de profundo odio de parte de Sam y continuó. ― Wanda es una niña y Visión, de una extraña manera, es como mi hijo… y tú tienes a la señorita Foster. No puedo cumplir con la tradición con esos inconvenientes. ―Suspiró pareciendo decepcionado.

El bufido para nada femenino que dejaron escapar Natasha y Maria fue acompañado de la risa burlesca de Sam, no le creían ni media palabra. Steve observó la escena sin comprender el actuar de las mujeres y la risa de Sam, al parecer se estaba perdiendo de algo ahí… pero, ¿de qué?

Un hombre salió de la cocina y avisó al millonario que la cena estaba lista.

...

La cena estaba a la altura de alguien como el excéntrico Anthony Stark, mucha comida, mucha bebida, deliciosos postres y muchas velas para dar un ambiente más familiar e íntimo a la velada.

Todo era perfecto, a excepción de los lugares que tenían en la mesa. Al parecer el genio lo planeó todo, incluyendo los lugares donde cada uno se sentaría y Steve estaba a la cabecera, con la bella Nueva York a sus espaldas, mientras que el genio estaba en la cabecera del otro extremo. Estaban tan lejos el uno del otro que apenas y podían verse a través de los centros de mesa, copas, velas y demás cosas.

Decir que Steve estaba decepcionado era decir poco. Estaba verdaderamente frustrado. No entendía el porqué de su mala suerte; en momentos como ese desearía haberse quedado en el hielo…

...

La medianoche se acercaba y todos estaban alrededor de la chimenea, algunos sentados en los sofás y otros, como Tony, Steve y Clint, estaban sentados sobre la alfombra.

Clint se había asegurado de sentarse lo más lejos posible del millonario para no repetir la vergonzosa escena del beso, por lo que el resto del espacio estaba ocupado por una mesita de vidrio llena de copas y los líderes de los vengadores.

Todos podían observar como ambos se miraban de reojo cada tantos minutos y estaban bastante cansados de la situación. Esos dos eran tan obvios, que apestaba a amor sobre la alfombra. Eran obvios para todos, excepto para ellos mismos.

El rubio estaba nervioso, se le notaba; su frente estaba un tanto sudada, sus manos temblaban cuando tomaba la copa de la mesita y cada vez que miraba al millonario, desviaba la miraba inmediatamente, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito. El moreno no se encontraba en mejor situación, casi no había hablado desde que fueron a sentarse alrededor de la chimenea.

Eran casi adorables, pero eso ya era ridículo. El equipo estaba más que harto de aquella situación, alguien tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo pronto o alguien terminaría dentro de la chimenea. Para suerte de todos, Sam decidió salvar el día.

―Stark, creo que deberías mirar hacia arriba. ―Dijo Natasha, mientras Sam sostenía una rama de muérdago sobre la pareja.

Tony miró hacia arriba y casi se atraganta con su trago, al mismo tiempo que Steve miraba y se ponía rojo como un tomate. Se miraron por largos segundos sin saber qué hacer y luego miraron a los otros.

―Anda, amigo Anthony. Ahora puedes cumplir con la tradición sin inconvenientes. ―Thor, tan relajado como siempre dijo lo que todos pensaban y que Tony tanto anhelaba.

―Yo, eh… este, yo…―Tony comenzó a balbucear y Steve perdió toda esperanza. Al parecer no quería besarlo tanto como él quería hacerlo.

Iba a levantarse para irse con sus esperanzas a otro lado cuando la mano del genio lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente por el brazo y lo acercó a él. Sostuvo la respiración a medida que el rostro del moreno se acercaba cada vez más hacia el suyo. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a champaña. Faltaban solo unos milímetros para que sus labios se tocaran cuando la primera campanada de medianoche resonó por todo el lugar, y aquel espacio se cerró.

Los labios entreabiertos de Tony atraparon el labio inferior de Steve obligándole a separarlos. Succionó un poco y volvió a abrirlos a medida que se inclinaba hacia la derecha y profundizaba aquel roce. Los labios de Steve no tardaron en responder a esas delicadas, pero profundas, caricias pasando la punta de su lengua por el labio superior del millonario. Un ligero gemido se hizo presente, sin saber quién de los dos era el causante.

La mano de Tony que sostenía una olvidada copa de champaña se abrió camino hacia la nuca de Steve, enredando sus dedos en los rubios cabellos y acercándolo aún más en ese beso. Los roces de sus labios se hicieron insuficientes y la lengua del moreno buscó el camino para encontrarse con la de Steve, que la recibió con ansias comenzando con las caricias y la exploración de la otra. La mano libre del soldado serpenteó por el pecho del millonario hasta alcanzar el nudo de su corbata y halarlo con fuerza, para sentir el jadeo de sorpresa de su dueño.

La lengua de Steve empujó fuera de su boca a la lengua de Tony y comenzó a pasearse pacientemente por la de él, recorriéndola, aprendiendo cada rincón y memorizando su sabor. Acarició cada lugar que estuvo a su alcance, mientras que el genio solo podía seguirle el paso intentando aumentar el ritmo de aquel beso.

El beso estaba subiendo de intensidad nuevamente, se deleitaban una y otra vez con los labios del otro; no querían separarse.

Las campanadas de medianoche habían dejado ya de sonar hace mucho cuando un sonoro carraspeo se hizo presente en medio de los jadeos y ligeros gemidos que la pareja dejaba escapar cada tanto. Al ver que no pensaban detenerse, otro carraspeo resonó en la estancia.

Al escuchar esos molestos ruidos que arruinaban el ambiente, Tony decidió terminar el beso. Adentró su lengua una vez más en la boca del rubio y acarició su lengua una última vez antes de retirarla, disminuyó las caricias de sus labios y comenzó a retirarse, pero Steve atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes sin dejarlo escapar. No podía seguir con eso. El rubio era demasiado bueno besando y si seguía atrapando su labio así no sería responsable de sus actos, por lo que llevó ambas manos al rostro de Steve y, lentamente, se alejó.

No recordaba en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando el beso terminó para interrogar con la mirada al millonario. Tony no alcanzó a decir ni media palabra cuando una voz femenina se hizo presente.

―Ahora sí, ¿quieres que lo envuelva y te lo de como regalo de navidad?, Stark.

Steve no se había percatado del espectáculo que habían dado y ahora se encontraba más rojo que nunca por la vergüenza.

―No, ―dijo Tony con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada peligrosa en lo profundo de sus orbes color chocolate― lo preferiría sin envoltorios. ― Le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

Sam dejó salir una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Clint se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra para reír a sus anchas y Tony besaba de nueva cuenta a un avergonzado Capitán América.

Al fin tenían el regalo de navidad que tanto deseaban.

* * *

**Martes 24 de Diciembre, 2019**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia de navidad que escribí, y quería dejarla aquí para quienes quieran leerla.  
> Felices fiestas :D


End file.
